El clan
by ReeevertW
Summary: No es normal que un gran dios como Black Star se enferme, pero descubrirá que eso no es lo peor que le puede pasar / "Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran yo hubiera puesto Soma, aún así espero que lo disfruten.**

 **"Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers"**

* * *

El peliceleste resopló mientras su arma y su amiga ojiverde cruzaban la puerta para salir de la enfermería, miró a sus amigos con los ojos entrecerrados, pidiéndoles en silencio que se fueran y no lo vieran en ese lamentable estado.

—¿Aún no entiendo cómo te comiste esos hongos?— Para desgracia de él, su amigo albino no estaba acostumbrado a captar sus indirectas silenciosas.

—Ya les dije, tenía hambre y no llegábamos a ningún pueblo con comida. Fue su culpa si lo miramos así.— De verdad se sentía mal si reaccionaba así, o eso fue lo que pensaron sus amigos al escuchar lo que decía.

Para su suerte, Kid tenía un poco más de compasión, o tal vez solo le molestaba lo desordenado de la enfermería en esos momentos. Golpeó en el hombro a su amigo ojirojo y lo hizo caminar en dirección a la salida, ambos se despidieron de Black Star con un gesto de manos.

—Y díganle a Tsubaki que no quiero que venga.— Si, el chico del clan estrella se sentía demasiado enojado consigo mismo como para querer ver a alguien ese día, se sentía idiota al haber causado que la misión fallara por su culpa. Él y su estúpida imprudencia, su incapacidad de pensar antes de actuar. Su enfado solo aumentaba al estar solo, golpeó el colchón de la camilla con el puño, ahora que estaba solo solo quería dejar de pensar en esos malditos hongos.

Se preguntó si a Nygus se le ocurriría ir a ver como se encontraba ese día, al fin y al cabo ella era la enfermera, debía cumplir con su deber. Su vista no se despegó del reloj, fue así cómo vio que ya habían pasado dos horas y nadie aparecía a preocuparse por él.

Su cabeza le dolía y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, intento que eso no pasara, pero sus ojos se cerraban solos.

Unas carcajadas un tanto tétricas lo hicieron despertar, aún se encontraba en la enfermería, aunque ahora ésta se encontrara a oscuras. Supuso que algún guardia de Shibusen estaba dando su ronda, o si tenía suerte, tal vez uno de sus amigos le quería hacer una broma. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, mareandose en el proceso, nada que una persona con su grandeza no pudiera solucionar.

No le importó salir solo con el pantalón de su pijama, lo que le molestaba era no encontrar a nadie en el pasillo. Ahora que veía los pasillo de la academia para técnicos y armas de noche, podía asegurar que era más terrorífica que de día. — _Esto debe ser una broma, seguramente el hongo me afectó más de lo que pensábamos, es imposible que encuentre terrorífica la escuela, tal vez aburrida, pero no terrorifica._ — Era lo que pasaba por la mente del ninja, era una lástima que no pensara en volver a su cama, pero eso él lo tenía que descubrir solo.

Salió al pasillo al escuchar de nuevo esa risa, cada vez se alejaba más de la enfermería y conociendo los pasillos de Shibusen apostaría a que al día siguiente lo encontrarían en uno durmiendo. Bostezó con aburrimiento, solo caminar era aburrido para el que superaría a los dioses.

—¡Sal de donde quiera que estes, la presencia del gran Ore-sama te mostrará el camino que buscas!— Con sus manos alrededor de su boca para que su grito llegará más lejos, Black Star esperaba que la persona que lo hizo salir de la incómoda, pero caliente, camilla apareciera.

Siguió caminando con pasos lentos, Stein le había dicho que no debía moverse mucho hasta que las sustancias que esos hongos habían incorporado a su cuerpo se fueran de forma natural, para eso necesitaba reposo. Pero el gran Black Star está por sobre cualquier restricción médica. Frunció el ceño al divisar a alguien al final de uno de los muchos pasillos, su cabello negro largo hizo que de inmediato pensara en su arma.

—¿Tsubaki, qué estás haciendo aquí, a estas horas?— Por eso no le gustaba enfermarse, la joven siempre se preocupaba demasiado por él. Se acercó a la chica, debía decirle que se fuera a casa y descansara, no era justo para ella esforzarse tanto por él, porque era obvio que era un poco tarde para querer que él brillará en la vida de cualquier persona. Un dios como él debía dormir sus doce horas reglamentarias.

—Eres el último del clan, tu sangre me servira.— Iba a preguntar qué le pasaba, pero no tuvo tiempo. En un simple pestañeo una oscuridad más densa que a la que se había acostumbrado lo rodeo.

Se estaba cayendo, eso era lo que le decía su cuerpo al no sentir un suelo donde posarse. Intentó abrir grande sus ojos, pero aún así no veía nada. Podía escuchar gritos a su alrededor, en algún momento se dio cuenta que sus gritos se unieron a los del fondo. Cerró los ojos al sentir un horrible dolor por toda la espalda, al abrirlos nuevamente solo pudo gritar, picos de metal lo estaban atravesando. Si se movía estos se incrustaban más en su piel. escuchó ruido bajó él, movió la cabeza todo lo que pudo y por el rabillo del ojo derecho pudo ver a la misma persona del pasillo ¿Estaba bebiendo de la sangre que corría por el metal? Intentó gritar, pero no encontraba su voz, el dolor era tan intenso que no podía decir que era un sueño.

—Tu sangre es lo único bueno que dejó tu clan.— Sin que se diera cuenta la mujer se había posicionado sobre él, apretando la mejilla izquierda y logrando que sus uñas atravesaran la piel del técnico.

Había perdido demasiada sangre, su vista estaba borrosa, ni siquiera podía distinguir el rostro de la mujer. Cerró los ojos en busca de que todo acabara, esa noche un gran hombre se iría del mundo, lamentaba el que no pudieran encontrar su cuerpo para poder crear un museo dedicado a él.

Abrió los ojos cuando la dulce voz de su arma lo llamaba, su vista borrosa se acostumbró a la luz y pudo ver a la descendiente de los Nakatsukasa frente a él.

—Que bueno que despertaras, Black, Nygus nos dijo que tus pulsaciones se descontrolaron en la noche, estaba muy preocupada.— El rostro de su arma se mostraba preocupado, se tocó la frente, estaba sudando. Seguramente había tenido una pesadilla pero eso no explicaba su malestar en el torso. —No sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo.— La pelinegra le tocó la mejilla izquierda con cariño, casi demorandose en posar cada dedo. Después llevó su mano a su boca. —No sabría qué hacer sin tu sangre.— Entonces bajó la mirada a su torso, la sangre salía en los mismos lugares en los que habían estados los picos, al mover su vista al piso de la enfermería pudo ver a todos sus amigos haciendo de alfombra y pedía porque no fuera sangre lo que los rodeaba. —Tu clan alimenta a mi clan, no pensabas que estaba contigo por tu grandeza ¿O si?— Al finalizar, volvió a incrustar sus dedos en la mejilla del peliceleste, él no pudo hacer nada más, no tenía voz y por loco que sonase, Tsubaki se veía hermosa con su rostro llenó de la sangre del clan estrella.

 **Fin**


End file.
